


Avante!

by minseokbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbaek/pseuds/minseokbaek
Summary: Chanyeol, o veterano capitão do time de futebol, tem um segredo com o mascote do clube, Baekhyun, compartilhado quando os dois estão sozinhos entre os armários do vestiário.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	Avante!

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2019] oi.......... rs  
> horário aleatório mas minha vida tá uma loucura, então... esse plot foi doado pela @maknai e era pra ser uma pwp.... mas fui eu que escrevi e eu não tenho controle das coisas que faço, então ficou muito fluffy KKKKKKKKKKKK
> 
> tá sem betagem POIS estou dedicando essa fanfic como presente pra minha beta, Dulce Veiga, e não ia ter graça se ela betasse antes porque ela iria ler tudo kkkkkk DULCE TE AMO VOCÊ É TUDO PRA MIM, espero que goste e se quiser betar depois também pode tá, não fica braba ♥
> 
> [NOTAS 2020] capa feita pela exotomic! obrigada!
> 
> fiquem com meus formandos apaixonados por futebol e um pelo outro ♥

Chanyeol adorava a atmosfera de final de campeonato. As arquibancadas cheias dos dois lados do campo, o clima de união dos jogadores, o nervosismo palpável que, apesar de tudo, fazia a adrenalina fluir pelo seu sangue. Os minutos antes do jogo eram os melhores e piores momentos do mundo. Ainda mais um jogo importante como aquele.

Era o último do seu ensino médio e, com sorte, definiria sua bolsa para a faculdade. Precisava fazer uma boa performance naquela noite e tinha treinado muito para isso. Estava com tudo sob controle, dormiu bem e não pulou refeições, alongou e teve uma conversa animada com seus companheiros de time antes do jogo. Estava confiante, correndo para dentro do campo quando anunciaram a equipe, despretensiosamente passando os olhos pelo local. 

Mas sabia bem quem queria encontrar.

Escondeu um sorriso mordendo o lábio inferior, observando o garoto levando uma garrafa de água até a boca, vestido quase inteiramente com a fantasia de um cachorro beagle, a cabeça debaixo de um dos braços. Os cabelos ruivos estavam levemente grudados na testa, a parte seca balançando com o vento gelado do anoitecer da sexta-feira. 

Baekhyun trocava algumas palavras com uma das líderes de torcida, sorrindo bonito para ela, que se Chanyeol se recordava bem, era uma das amigas do menor. E mesmo com aquela roupa ridícula e uma cabeça desproporcional àquele corpo enorme cheio de pelúcia, ele continuava lindo, estonteante. 

Os olhares estavam quase se encontrando enquanto Baekhyun abandonava a garrafa d’água e se virava para colocar a cabeça da fantasia, mas chamaram a atenção de Chanyeol no momento em que o ruivo o alcançaria.

— Capitão, vamos lá. — seu artilheiro, Sehun, acenou para o maior, que virou o rosto para acompanhá-lo até a roda do time. Baekhyun o assistiu andar para lá, levantando o canto dos lábios antes de colocar a cabeça de cachorro que atrapalhava sua visão. E também era mais quente que o necessário. 

Mas ele gostava de ser o mascote. Tinha créditos extracurriculares sem precisar participar exatamente do time, e gostava muito de futebol apesar de ser muito ruim no esporte. Era divertido fazer palhaçada, também. E acima de tudo, foi assim que se aproximou de Chanyeol, fato que parecia impossível.

O ruivo tinha uma boa quedinha pelo capitão desde o segundo ano naquela escola, a proposta da equipe de torcida aparecendo alguns meses depois que começou a notar o garoto pelos corredores. Quando aceitou, não sabia como Chanyeol iria fazer parte de sua vida. Na verdade, o imaginava como alguém completamente diferente.

Ele tinha tudo para ser o clichê heterossexual meio babaca que gosta de exibir a faixa de capitão na cara de qualquer pessoa. O time sempre organizava algumas festas e, apesar de ser difícil ouvir algo especificamente sobre Chanyeol, a análise era feita de forma geral. Porém, no primeiro dia de Baekhyun, o capitão lhe cumprimentou gentilmente e ofereceu uma das bebidas energéticas do patrocínio do time. O sorriso dele era ainda mais bonito tão de perto e Baekhyun lembra de ficar muito desconcertado. 

A aproximação foi gradual, sentando na mesma mesa e eventualmente um do lado do outro mesmo que não trocassem muitas palavras, apenas corpos ocupando os lugares em proximidade. Caminhavam juntos para casa alguns dias da semana, em outros Chanyeol voltava com Sehun. E entre conversas aleatórias e algumas provocações, Baekhyun descobriu que Chanyeol beijava muito bem enquanto se espremiam na parede de um dos becos no caminho de casa. 

Foi um momento engraçado, na verdade. Porque Chanyeol estava esquisito naquele dia e não queria dizer o motivo, ainda assim Baekhyun não parou de perguntar. E então, de repente, estava com as costas grudadas no concreto e com Chanyeol tomando seus lábios com uma urgência que Baekhyun ainda não conhecia.

 _“Você é o motivo.”_ Ele disse. _“Meu maldito motivo.”_

Baekhyun gostou da colocação.

Depois daquele beijo, tudo pareceu intenso demais. Chanyeol não conseguia tirar os olhos de Baekhyun e era estupidamente fácil de notar, o que o menor achava muito fofo. Mas tinham combinado segredo sobre aqueles encontros meio foras da lei, então o maior teve que se controlar do jeito mais difícil. Se afastaram, ao menos às vistas de todos, já que se viam todo fim de treino, trocando beijos no vestiário vazio, dizimando cada gota de heterossexualidade que Chanyeol pudesse ter. Definitivamente gostava de garotos. E de Baekhyun. 

Estavam nessa há mais de um ano, os dois agora aos pés da formatura e com planos de ingressarem em universidades próximas sussurrados debaixo dos lençóis. Era o mais próximo de um namoro que Baekhyun já teve na vida, e ninguém poderia saber. Não era como se não ficasse triste com isso, mas ele entendia, de verdade. Chanyeol precisava daquilo para conseguir a bolsa e assim que estivessem longe dali, poderiam ser quem quisessem ser com mais liberdade. 

Até lá, continuariam entre olhares que se conversavam e sorrisos trocados à distância.

— Baekhyun-ah! — ouviu, a voz grossa cortando o ar com um grito para se fazer escutada. Era muito fácil reconhecer o tom de Chanyeol, mesmo desse jeito. Procurou pelo chamado, o coração meio quente pelo capitão ter dito seu nome. Se estivesse em um filme de romance, talvez Chanyeol se declarasse para ele ali mesmo. — Foto do time!

Baekhyun levantou as sobrancelhas mesmo que não pudesse ser visto, correndo na direção dos companheiros de equipe dentro daquela roupa pesada, parando por instinto ao lado de Chanyeol. O único problema que Chanyeol via em ter Baekhyun como mascote do time, era não enxergar seu rosto, e às vezes era tudo o que precisava. 

Posicionaram-se ali, todos os jogadores, o juiz e Baekhyun ao canto, levantando os braços numa pose divertida. Chanyeol lhe deu um tapinha nas costas quando terminaram e a vontade de rir foi quase incontrolável.

— Bom trabalho hoje, beagle furioso. — Chanyeol sorriu, incomodado por não poder olhar nos olhos do ruivo naquele momento. — Anime muito. Vamos precisar.

— Boa sorte no jogo, capitão. — a voz de Baekhyun era abafada pela fantasia, mas deu para ouvir até mesmo o risinho no final da frase. Baekhyun acenou para os outros antes de correr para seu lugar, levantando os braços para a torcida.

Estavam bem. Com saudades e ansiosos para se encontrarem de novo. Mas bem.

Baekhyun aproveitava do trabalho para espiar o que podia de Chanyeol, com aquele uniforme vermelho, os shorts grudados nas coxas malhadas e a camiseta no tronco suado. Gostava de ver como o mais alto ficava ainda mais atraente quando estava correndo pelo campo, concentrado nos passes. 

Ele era muito talentoso, Baekhyun tinha certeza que receberia a bolsa, espiando os olheiros das faculdades toda vez que uma jogada animava a torcida. Estava louco que Chanyeol fizesse um gol para poder torcer diretamente para ele.

Até o momento, Baekhyun apenas animava ao lado das líderes de torcida, acompanhando a dança que sabia de trás para frente de tanto que acompanhou os treinos. Era uma pessoa muito divertida e carismática, não se importava de correr, pular ou pagar mico com dancinhas ridículas de comemoração. Às vezes ficava nervoso com o jogo, especialmente finais, preocupado com possíveis lesões de Chanyeol e com o resultado, claro. Por isso estava atento a cada passo que o moreno dava enquanto o tempo passava.

O jogo estava difícil porque ambas as equipes eram boas no esporte, defendendo as tentativas de gols, marcando os jogadores, forçando a barra para impedir ataques de sucesso. Isso resultou num fim de primeiro tempo sem pontuação para ambos os lados e muito cansaço.

Baekhyun assistiu Chanyeol passar por ele correndo com alguns jogadores, morrendo de vontade de segui-lo porque sabia que o maior estava estressado. Mas ele era o mascote do time e precisava participar da apresentação do intervalo. 

Suspirou, dando uma última olhada no mais novo molhando os lábios antes de correr até sua posição. 

Como um ímã, Chanyeol dedicou sua atenção a cada passo de Baekhyun, a cabeça ainda cheia e preocupada. Precisava ser mais ativo no jogo para se destacar, precisava de um gol. Mas olhar para Baekhyun, sabendo que era para ele que o menor apontava no meio da performance, já era um bom calmante. 

Sorriu de leve ao ver o ruivo pular, as orelhas de beagle sacudindo de um jeito engraçado. Ninguém conseguia ignorar sua presença, ainda mais quando começou a dançar como parte das líderes de torcida. Até mesmo fingiu estapear a própria bunda.

Queria correr até ele e arrancar aquela cabeça ridícula só para lhe dar um beijo de tirar o fôlego e deixá-lo desnorteado. Recuperar as energias com o toque dele, como estava fazendo desde que se enrolavam por aí. Era incômodo demais não poder, então respirou fundo e o admirou de longe. Ainda tinha um jogo para vencer.

— Cinco. — Sehun avisou, passando a mão pelos cabelos suados. — Estamos perdendo a posse de bola, assim nunca chegaremos do outro lado.

— Estão marcando muito, precisamos melhorar o passe e evitar perder a jogada. — Chanyeol murmurou, os olhos finalmente deixando Baekhyun. Olhou para seu time. — Temos tudo ao nosso lado, estamos na nossa escola porque vencemos todos os jogos desde as eliminatórias até a semi. Somos capazes, mas não esqueçam que somos um time. Passem a bola.

— Entreguem pro capitão quando atingirmos a área. — Sehun orientou, fazendo Chanyeol franzir o cenho. — A gente sabe que eles querem um gol. Um gol espetacular e seu. Somos um time, Chanyeol. Sei que não quis dizer isso, mas vamos fazer por você.

O time pareceu imensamente de acordo e Chanyeol sentiu-se emocionado. Segurou o ombro de Sehun, o puxando para um abraço rápido, sussurrando um “obrigado” abafado em seu ouvido. Não queria ser prioridade no jogo, mesmo que fosse a sua chance de futuro, ainda mais agora que já havia completado a maioridade e precisava cuidar de si mesmo, mas o time fez a escolha de colocá-lo nessa posição. Todos entendiam.

Iriam voltar a campo, e Chanyeol viu o vulto de pelúcia passando perto. Então sentiu, em sua cintura, um toque macio. Não precisava olhar para trás, apenas aproveitando a segurança de ter Baekhyun ao seu lado por segundos. Quis apertar sua mão, mas aquilo tiraria a discrição do mais velho. Aceitou seu apoio, afastando-se quando teve que voltar para o jogo.

Era agora ou nunca.

***

No auge dos seus dezoito anos, poucas coisas na vida eram tão mágicas para Chanyeol quando levantar aquela taça mixuruca que o campeonato estudantil oferecia aos vencedores. Se sentiu o rei do mundo, sendo carregado pelos seus colegas de equipe, a vitória banhada por um gol seu e um do seu artilheiro e melhor amigo, Sehun, porque ele merecia destaque também. 

Baekhyun estava no meio dos jogadores, todos comemorando juntos, quando Chanyeol voltou ao chão. Puxou a mão de pelúcia na sua direção e assustou Baekhyun com um abraço desajeitado por conta da roupa. 

— Tira essa coisa! — Disse, alto por conta do barulho que tomava conta do campo. Baekhyun olhou para os lados, confuso. — Preciso te abraçar, ninguém vai ligar. Estão todos se abraçando. 

Baekhyun ponderou por alguns segundos, retirando a cabeça de cachorro sem esperar que Chanyeol o abraçasse no mesmo instante. Desequilibrou, deixando o objeto cair no gramado e sendo apertado no abraço de Chanyeol. Soltou uma risada gostosa no ouvido do mais novo, que quase o levantava do chão.

— Você é muito indiscreto. — Baekhyun reclamou, mas o abraçou pelo pescoço com a mesma intensidade. Fechou os olhos, imerso naquele contato. Foi quase como se todo mundo desaparecesse enquanto a mão de Chanyeol afagava suas costas. Estava tão feliz por ele que poderia pular a noite inteira e a seguinte. — Sabia que conseguiria. — O sussurro próximo fez Chanyeol sorrir. — Meu capitão. 

O mais novo ficou levemente emocionado, os olhos marejando. Estavam naquele abraço há mais tempo do que algo que não deixaria suspeitas, mas nenhum dos dois conseguiu quebrar o momento. Chanyeol inclinou o corpo até deitar a testa no ombro de Baekhyun, que olhou ao redor preocupado. Mas todos estavam com a atenção em Sehun que dançava com Joohyun e a taça de campeão.

— Obrigado. — Ouviu a voz de Chanyeol pertinho e o sentiu apertar sua cintura. — Por torcer por mim esse tempo todo.

— Sempre, amor. — Baekhyun soprou, beijando discretamente a bochecha de Chanyeol. — Agora volta lá antes que procurem por você. 

O maior demorou um pouco, mas se afastou, com os olhos molhados. Baekhyun levantou o canto dos lábios, limpando as bochechas do outro.

— Eu…

— Shh… Aqui não. Volta pro time, já estão cansando do Sehun. — Baekhyun sorriu bonito, o coração batendo forte ao perceber o que ele ia dizer. Chanyeol comprimiu os lábios, assentindo. Bagunçou os cabelos ruivos do menor quando viu que algumas pessoas começaram a olhar para eles.

Piscou para ele, dando as costas para se afastar. Baekhyun o observou correndo até os amigos, abraçando a si mesmo, os lábios se movendo num sussurro íntimo que só ele reconheceria. Ele e, talvez, Chanyeol.

“Também te amo.”

Recolheu sua cabeça de beagle do chão e caminhou até os bancos reservas atrás de água, depois acompanhou Joohyun numa conversa sobre o jogo. Provavelmente aquele seria o assunto das próximas e últimas semanas de aula.

As pessoas se dispersaram aos poucos, aconteceria uma festa de comemoração na casa de Jongin, um dos jogadores que implorou aos pais pela permissão, e boa parte das pessoas iria até lá. O time ainda falou com algumas pessoas, com os adversários e o treinador, antes de correrem para o vestiário. 

Baekhyun costumava ir depois, quando alguns dos jogadores já tivessem tomado banho e saído, não por vergonha, mas por ser difícil lidar com estar tão perto de Chanyeol naquele lugar. Além de ser um combinado dos dois demorar mais que o necessário por ali. Por isso, contou pouco mais de quinze minutos depois que todos entraram, já vendo alguns rostos do lado de fora, para se levantar do seu banco e caminhar até lá.

— E aí, Byun. — Jongin cumprimentou quando passou por ele, estava bem arrumado e acompanhado de Sehun e Yixing. — Foi massa hoje. Vai lá em casa?

— Parabéns pela vitória. Vou, mas antes tenho que tirar esse futum de cachorro molhado de mim. — Riu brevemente, sendo acompanhado. O time era legal, mas Baekhyun se perguntava se continuariam sendo caso descobrissem seu envolvimento com Chanyeol. Era difícil saber.

— Nos vemos lá então. — Yixing acenou, sorrindo, jogando os braços nos ombros dos dois amigos mais altos e pendurando-se neles. — Cês vão me fazer milkshake seus cabeçudos. Já disse que não bebo cerveja…

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, ignorando o resto da conversa e entrando no vestiário. Ainda conversavam animados, a maioria já se vestindo depois do banho. Mas viu, de canto de olho, Chanyeol sentado num dos bancos de madeira, a camisa do time entre as mãos e a mesma cara suada de minutos atrás. Quis rir.

— Parabéns pelo jogo galera. — Baekhyun cumprimentou. Deixou a cabeça da fantasia no banco onde Chanyeol estava, se esticando para abrir os velcros das costas. Livre da roupa pesada, só sobrou sua camiseta molhada de suor e sua bermuda peguenta. Fez uma careta, ouvindo a risada baixinha de Chanyeol. — Um banho urgente, tudo o que preciso.

Baekhyun tirou a camiseta, a jogando encharcada no chão. Deus, ainda bem que seu desodorante era bom, ou estaria muito pior do que estava. Viu os garotos fechando os armários enquanto ele abria o seu, concentrando em pegar suas roupas, apenas ouvindo quando falaram com Chanyeol.

— Até mais tarde. Vê se toma banho logo, seu podre. Tá aí com essa cara de bunda até agora. 

Baekhyun tentou ao máximo fingir que sequer estava ali, se esgueirando para os chuveiros com uma toalha nos ombros, ouvindo Chanyeol atrás de si.

— Eu já vou, praga. Some da minha vista.

Riu em silêncio, tirando a bermuda e a boxer de uma vez só para entrar no banho. Ligou o chuveiro ao tempo em que ouviu a porta bater.

Estava de frente para a parede, a cabeça baixa para a água escorrer por sua nuca e costas. Sentiu uma aproximação ainda assim, a presença de Chanyeol e seu olhar constante já eram costumeiros para Baekhyun. Sorriu sozinho, levantando a cabeça, deixando a água cair em seu rosto e molhar os cabelos acobreados.

— Vai me ignorar por mais quanto tempo, Byun? — ouviu o mais novo questionar, virando um pouco o rosto e o olhando de soslaio. Ele estava escorado na divisória da sua cabine, de braços cruzados e seminu. — Não está com saudades de mim?

— Você quem parece não estar. Parado aí feito um poste… Poderia estar aqui me beijando há cinco minutos. — Baekhyun comentou, passando a mão pelo rosto e pelos cabelos molhados. Contou três segundos até sentir as mãos de Chanyeol o segurando por trás, as costas grudando no peito nu dele. Sorriu satisfeito, tocando o braço que o envolvia. 

— A noite tá completa agora. — Chanyeol o abraçou forte, com saudade de estar perto daquele jeito. Abaixou a cabeça, beijando o ombro do menor. — Estava morrendo pra tocar em você.

Baekhyun se virou dentro do abraço, subindo as mãos molhadas para abraçar Chanyeol pelo pescoço. Levantou o corpo, alcançando os lábios macios dele como já havia feito milhares de vezes. Ainda era extremamente reconfortante. Chanyeol espalmou as mãos nas costas do ruivo, deslizando na pele. Estava quase se molhando inteiro, Baekhyun sutilmente o puxando mais para trás até que ambos dividissem o beijo com a água forte da ducha.

— Me molhou todo. — Chanyeol reclamou, afastando um pouco o rosto para respirar. Levantou uma das mãos, jogando os cabelos do menor para trás. Ele sorriu gentil, estalando um selinho nos lábios cheios do capitão. — Não ligo mais. 

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, o puxando pela nuca para aprofundar o beijo outra vez. Deu alguns passos para trás, encostando na parede gelada, a água caindo nas costas largas de Chanyeol. O mais velho não era bobo nem nada, descendo uma das mãos pela lateral do corpo do maior, apertando tudo que estava exposto. Chanyeol soltou uma risadinha contra seus lábios. 

— Seu safado. 

— Você gosta. Ficou comigo só porque sou safado assim, que eu sei. — Baekhyun brincou, ainda beliscando e apertando a bunda de Chanyeol. Ele semicerrou os olhos.

— Mentiroso. Fiquei com você porque você é lindo e me bagunçou todo.

— Hmm… — Baekhyun respondeu sorrindo, puxando o lábio inferior do jogador com os dentes. Iniciou outro beijo, o corpo de Chanyeol pressionando o seu naqueles azulejos frios.

Levantou uma mão, tateando até achar o registro do chuveiro e desligar a água. Chanyeol partiu o beijo rapidamente, um pouco confuso. Pensou que ficariam debaixo d'água. 

— Estamos encurtando o tempo?

Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, invadindo a boca do jogador com a língua por alguns segundos gostosos.

— Jamais. Mas posso te beijar e salvar o planeta ao mesmo tempo. 

Chanyeol não aguentou, soltando uma risada alta, segurando o rosto de Baekhyun com ambas as mãos e o enchendo de selinhos. Ele era muito autêntico, divertido. Baekhyun era perfeito, era tudo que Chanyeol poderia pedir.

— Que inferno, Baekhyun. Para de me fazer te amar tanto desse jeito.

— É essa sua forma menos tímida de dizer que me ama? — Baekhyun sorriu quando o maior mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando os olhos por um instante. Era fofo vê-lo desmontado assim, sequer parecia aquele capitão imponente que dominava o campo.

— Pode ser… O que vai fazer se eu amar você?

— Vou te amar de volta, seu bobo. — Baekhyun fez carinho na nuca do jogador, brincando com os fios de cabelo dali. Chanyeol deu um sorrisinho tímido, a covinha aparecendo. Ele tinha olhos tão inocentes que às vezes o coração de Baekhyun derretia todinho. — Amo você, capitão. O que vai fazer com isso agora?

— Vou ficar bolado porque disse antes de mim. — Fez um biquinho. Baekhyun riu. — Te amo… Meu beaglezinho. 

— Ugh… Seu meloso. Um pouco meloso demais, garoto. 

— Beaglezinho, neném, baby. — A voz grave no tom fofo era um misto de constrangedora com dengosa. E o sotaque escorregando no inglês era adorável. Balançou a cabeça, o puxando para um beijo antes que ele não calasse a boca nunca mais com aqueles apelidos. Deslizou as mãos pelos ombros largos, pressionando os trapézio e decalcando as omoplatas. Ele estava quente, acolhedor. Era tão confortável estar dentro daquele abraço que nunca gostaria de se separar dele.

Continuaram naqueles beijos longos, Baekhyun sem nenhum pudor ao espalmar as duas mãos no corpo de Chanyeol, pressionando e dedilhando a pele. Gostava de como tudo nele era proporcional, o corpo esguio, as pernas torneadas e a barriga bem definida, aqueles braços grandes por levantar peso pra lá e pra cá a cada treino. 

— Sabia que você fica lindo molhado? — Chanyeol murmurou, meio perdido, grudado em Baekhyun. Sorriu ladino. — E gostoso. 

— É? Por que acha isso?

O maior julgou o deboche, mas a mão grande envolveu a ereção de Baekhyun, massageando o comprimento. 

— Porque sinto vontade de lamber cada gota que escorre na sua pele.

Baekhyun sentiu o comichão no baixo ventre, aquele formigamento prazeroso e que lhe deixava em expectativa. Arfou baixinho, subindo uma das mãos até os cabelos de Chanyeol e puxando alguns fios, antes de se deixar ser beijado outra vez.

Escorregou a língua pelo lábio inferior de Chanyeol, mordendo a carne logo depois. Sabia como ele gostava de carinho e de força na mesma medida. Era muito manhoso, mas muito safado.

— Aprendeu bem como agradar seu hyung, capitão. — Baekhyun murmurou, mesmo afetado pelos toques precisos. Ele sabia que o maior era fresco com os meses de idade a menos que tinha. Quando o ruivo fez dezenove antes dele, o encheu o saco por semanas. Mas levavam tudo numa brincadeira saudável. E às vezes Chanyeol deixava escapar um hyung aqui e outro ali. — Não seja malvado.

— Muito engraçadinho, você. 

— Não é minha culpa se nasci em maio e você em novembro, bebê. Tem que respeitar os mais velhos. — Baekhyun beliscou a cintura do Park, sem impor muita pressão, o fazendo rir breve com o frio que sentiu na barriga. — Se fizer o que seu hyung pedir… Ganha recompensa depois.

Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior, se inclinando para roubar um beijo ou dois de Baekhyun. Arfou baixo enquanto as línguas se enroscavam. Baekhyun sempre gostava de como se entendiam fácil e conseguiam saber o que queriam.

— A recompensa pode ser qualquer coisa que eu quiser, hyung? — Chanyeol sussurrou, o rosto levemente ruborizado porque seu sangue estava pulsando rápido e quente entre os tecidos. 

— Qualquer coisa que desejar… Se me tratar bem. — Baekhyun se esforçou para não se desconcentrar no meio da frase, porque Chanyeol pressionou os corpos ainda mais. — Já tem alguns pontos por ter vencido a final. Campeões merecem prêmios, mas precisam ser bons garotos.

— Que fofo, querendo mandar em mim… — ponderou, descendo os dedos até a cintura de Baekhyun e a apertando devagar. — Tem sorte que eu gosto, capitão. — sorriu, chamando o menor com seu próprio apelido. Baekhyun sorriu.

Eram tão íntimos em tudo… Nas conversas por horas a fio sem perder o assunto, ou quando ficavam em silêncio só aproveitando a companhia um do outro; nos abraços e beijos carinhosos que deixavam ambos morrendo de saudades quando não podiam fazer aquelas coisas; nas noites em que deixavam os corpos trêmulos e satisfeitos. Às vezes Chanyeol se perguntava se era isso que amar alguém romanticamente significava. Pareciam que compartilhavam um pedacinho da alma, mas ele era um garoto meio cético e preferia achar que só tinha sido obra do acaso.

Baekhyun, no entanto, confiava bastante nas estrelas. Sabia que tinha Chanyeol em seus braços por alguma razão. E estava adorando.

O tempo que eles gastaram dentro daquela cabine poderia ser notável pelos colegas que os esperavam na festa, mas não se importaram. Gostavam de se amar escondidos, provavelmente pela última vez naquele lugar. Baekhyun gostava de sentir Chanyeol perto e de mostrar a ele todo o carinho que sentia e que sabia receber de volta. Chanyeol também o beijava com cuidado debaixo daquele chuveiro quando decidiram terminar o banho, o abraçando o tempo todo, rindo das brincadeirinhas bobas sobre o quanto estavam ficando velhos e responsáveis, intercaladas com os suspiros baixinhos quando os corpos quentes se sentiam com mais precisão.

— Quer saber, capitão? — Baekhyun começou, o corpo relaxado sobre os azulejos e a voz arrastada. Chanyeol respondeu com um suspiro pesado e audível, grudando os lábios aos do mais velho por alguns segundos antes de vê-lo sorrir com a resposta. — Quem ganhou o prêmio fui eu.

***

A casa de Jongin estava lotada de adolescentes para lá e para cá, a música alta animava os corpos e a mesa entupida de batatinha e doritos só não era mais frequentada que a de bebidas - exceto por Yixing, que se pendurou em Sehun a noite quase toda porque aparentemente ele sabia mesmo como fazer um milkshake de creme e biscoito. 

Baekhyun estava com a jaqueta do time com o nome de Chanyeol estampado nas costas, porque eles eram realmente _muito_ discretos. Se alguém perguntasse ele diria que estava com frio e o capitão era um garoto legal, com a cara mais lavada do mundo. Segurava uma garrafinha de coca nas mãos enquanto roubava um monte de batata do saquinho de Chanyeol pegou para os dois.

Estavam numa das varandas das grandes janelas, a casa de Jongin era tradicional, então tinha duas dessas além do sótão. Tinham uma privacidade considerável ali, já que estavam longe da sala.

— Sabia que você ia comer tudo. — Chanyeol reclamou. — E olha que ainda tá me devendo uma recompensa. Usando minha roupa e roubando meu petisco, que coisa feia, Byun.

— Desculpe se estou com fome, mas a culpa é toda sua. — Fez um biquinho e Chanyeol semicerrou os olhos, sabendo que era golpe baixo. — Vou te dar um beijo se me trouxer outra coca.

— Vai é? Sei… — o mais novo olhou ao redor, não vendo ninguém por ali. Puxou Baekhyun até que ele ficasse entre suas pernas. O ruivo estava de pé enquanto o Park se escorava num dos bancos altos. — Quero mesmo um beijo bem gostoso. Faz parte da minha recompensa, sabe?

— Alguém pode nos ver, Yeol… — Mesmo repreendendo, não resistiu a se aproximar um pouquinho mais, os lábios roçando nos dele. — Só um rapidinho.

— Quero três. Um pela recompensa, um pela batatinha e um pela coca. — Chanyeol sorriu divertido, segurando o rosto de Baekhyun com a mão limpa. Ele estava tão fofo ali que sequer parecia aquele cara safado que enlouqueceu debaixo do chuveiro.

— Potencialmente problemático. — Baekhyun sussurrou, já grudando os lábios nos do mais alto. Lhe deu um selinho longo, se afastando quando sentiu a língua tocar no seu lábios inferior. — Chanyeol…

O maior resmungou, o puxando pela nuca e juntando as bocas de novo. Baekhyun se entregou na mesma hora, deixando-o invadir sua boca com a língua. Segurou na barra da camiseta preta de Chanyeol, suspirando entre o beijo que terminou sem nenhuma vontade real de parar.

— Só quero beijar meu namorado o tempo todo. Que inferno. — Chanyeol reclamou, envolvendo o pescoço de Baekhyun com o braço para mantê-lo perto e lhe dar muitos selinho seguidos e estalados.

— Hmmm, é a primeira vez que me chama assim. Tá querendo me comprar, seu danado.

Chanyeol riu baixinho, o deixando se afastar um pouco. Baekhyun o encarou por longos segundos, um sorriso gentil nos lábios que refletia nos olhos em luas crescentes. Seu coração deu uma acelerada bonita quando o ouviu chamar daquele jeito tão naturalmente. Tinham combinado manter tudo sem rótulo para evitar deslizes em público, mas sabiam intimamente que namoravam. Só era meio novo ouvir a palavra.

— Quero te chamar assim daqui pra frente. Só temos duas semanas de aulas e depois estamos livres, Baek. Só duas semanas e eu vou beijar você em qualquer lugar que a gente estiver. 

— Você é tão fofo. — Baekhyun selou os lábios mais de uma vez, momentaneamente não ligando. Não quis transparecer o quanto estava nervoso com as perspectivas de futuro. Só tinha dezenove anos e estava há um passo de morar sozinho e ter uma vida adulta com responsabilidades maiores. Provavelmente teria que trabalhar e estudar, e tinha tanto medo da faculdade… Olhou para Chanyeol, sentindo algum conforto nos olhos gentis dele. — Não vejo a hora, namorado. 

Chanyeol sorriu, muito feliz e satisfeito de ser chamado daquele jeito. Abraçou Baekhyun pela cintura, não dando a mínima para nada ao trocar um beijo lento e apaixonado com o possível amor da sua vida inteira, se ele acreditasse mais nessas coisas. Fez um carinho nas costas cobertas, as bocas encaixadas com a familiaridade gostosa de um relacionamento longo. Parecia que nunca cansaria de Baekhyun, mantendo os olhos fechados mesmo depois que separaram os lábios, as testas juntas enquanto dividiam o mesmo ar.

Baekhyun era a certeza que Chanyeol tinha na vida. E ele faria tudo em nome desse amor.


End file.
